


Decision

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-15
Updated: 2003-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Merry try to convince Frodo the baby is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

Frodo could not sleep despite his exhaustion. After Elrond had finished with him, Aragorn took the hobbits inside Helm's Deep and showed them around a bit. They had watched with curiosity as stonemasons and other craftsmen worked diligently to repair the battle damage to the fortress. Though he was observing with fascination, the constant hammering and chipping away of the damaged blocks to prepare for new stone quickly gave Frodo a vicious headache.

That headache was still pounding behind his eyes, but that was not the only thing keeping sleep far from him. He was not cold, for the other hobbits pressed close around him, insulating him from the chill exuded by the mountains. He was not hungry, even though dinner did not spend long in his stomach. Instead, doubts crowded his mind and occupied his every thought.

He lay on his back and stared at the sky and the tiny points of light that resided there. Perhaps if he gazed at them long enough, all the answers to his questions would become clear...

Frodo was startled from his reverie by Sam's sleep-slurred voice. "Still trying to solve all the mysteries of the world?"

He glared over at him and snapped, "That's not funny."

Sam sighed. "Mr. Frodo, you've got to stop worryin' about it and just let it happen as it will."

"Like I let this happen to me? I wished for a family, something to go home to, and this is what happened. No, Sam... if I just let things happen, I don't want to know what will result." He turned away and resumed his examination of the sky. Sam said nothing, knowing Frodo had a lot more he needed to say before he'd be able to accept what'd happened. His master soon proved him right.

"How do I know they're right? Such a thing is impossible, so why should I believe them?"

"'Cause it's not just Strider and Lord Elrond who think so. It's the Lady, and Gandalf... and I could see it even afore they pointed it out. I just didn' know what I was seein'."

"And what did you see, Sam? Is it written on my forehead?" he asked bitterly.

Sam raised himself onto an elbow as he tried to find the right words. "It's hard to say, rightly. But I could tell somethin' was different. I even think Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin could tell, too."

"We could," put in Merry's voice from the other side of Frodo. "We know you too well, cousin, for something like this to escape notice for long."

Sam could tell Frodo wasn't convinced. "An' Lord Elrond would not say it was so if it wasn't. That kind of prank is more suited to Mr. Pippin after too many ales."

A silence fell as Frodo considered. Finally he ventured, "But I fear I cannot bear this. Lads are not made to bear babies, and I..." he trailed off, unable to voice it.

But both Sam and Merry knew what he meant. "It wouldn't be if you couldn't bear it," Sam asserted pragmatically.

"But how..." Frodo began, trailing off. "I have so many questions," he confessed finally.

"You're not going to get any answers by staring at the stars," Merry gently reminded him.

"I know..." he sighed heavily. "And I'm still not sure how to react to this."

"What's wrong with being happy about it?"

"Happy? Tell me Merry, if you were in my place, would *you* be happy?" Frodo asked cynically.

Merry carefully considered his words before replying. "At first, no, of course not. It's a strange thing, a male carrying a baby, and it means big changes are to come. But once I adjusted to the idea, yes, I would be happy. You said you had wished for a family, so if I were in your place, I would recognize I had been given what I asked for and without having to put up with a wife's nagging!"

Frodo looked at him reproachfully. "Please, Merry, be serious."

Merry stopped laughing at his joke and said, "All right, I'll be serious. Frodo, you've been given what you wished for-a family, and now you don't even have to return to the Shire to have it! It's right here with you," he patted Frodo's stomach. "I know you've been lonely ever since Bilbo left, but now you don't have to be. What is there *not* to be happy about? The physical stuff is temporary..."

"Only if I live through it," Frodo put in glumly.

"Frodo!" Merry gasped in feigned shock, then sobered. "Might I point out that you're still quite alive in spite of everything over the past year?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, cousin," Merry interrupted. "I expect to have a healthy baby cousin at this time next year, and a healthy cousin Frodo as well. No excuses," he said, emphasizing his point by jabbing Frodo in the arm with each word.

Frodo jerked his arm away. "Stop it or I'll break your finger."

Merry held his hands up placatingly. "Easy, Frodo, easy. I'm only trying to make a point."

"You've made it. Now leave me be." He rolled to his side so his back was to Merry, only to find Sam's eyes still open and watching him. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," Sam defended himself and closed his eyes. He agreed with what Mr. Merry was saying, but trying to force Frodo to change his mind would do no good. He was too stubborn. They just had to let Frodo stew about it and hope he came 'round.

Frodo watched Sam close his eyes and slow his breathing and he relaxed a bit. He couldn't think straight when they were pressuring him like that. He shifted uncomfortably as he considered Merry's words. It was true that he had asked for a family, and though he had no idea it would turn out like this, perhaps being pregnant wasn't such a bad thing after all... He shook his head and chuckled. Pregnant! He would never have thought it could happen.

And the idea of there being a tiny person inside him filled him with wonder. A son or daughter... *His* son or daughter. He could harbor no ill feeling toward the babe when he thought of it in those terms.

He placed one hand gently on his lower abdomen where he knew the babe rested, too small yet to make itself felt or seen, and a peace stole through him as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
